The mission
by nejixwubbsxtenten
Summary: REMAKING...
1. A princess!

Hi guys,yes this is my first storie...Don't be mean,kk?

I love the couple neji-tenten..seriously I don't know how people came up with neji-hinata?dude...You know hinata likes naruto!!!

And neji doesn't care about Hinata, he almost killed her!!!!I like the Hinata Naruto couple, well anyway...

hope you like my storie!!!_or else!!!_(just kiding!!!!)

**: The mission**

chapter 1:what kind of mission?

It was a normal day in kanoha, sun shining, birds chirping, and team Gai going crazy...

"NO LEE! I DON'T WANT A HUG!!!"

"But ,tenten the power of youth is-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

neji was sitting under a tree _trying_ to meditate

_Don't yell at them there just being idiots and will stop soon..._

"LEE! I SAID NO!!!!"

"come on tenten! It won't hurt for a hug every once in a while!!"

"YES IT DOES!!"

"No!!!"

"YES!!!"

"NO!!"

"YE-"

"BE QUIET I AM TRYING TO MEDITATE, YOU GUYS DO THIS EVERY MORNING, NOW STOP!!!!"'

...silence...as if rite on que gai pops out of the bush

"HELLO MY STUDENTS OF YOUTH!!!!"

Gai lookd around to see a shocked tenten, a crying lee, and a pissed off hyuga..yep the day was pretty much the same..but after Lee saw his youthfull sensei has come he emediatly got up.tenten just looked at him and glared at neji..neji well, was finally calm...

breaking the silence Gai yelled"ummmm..I HAVE A NEW MISSION FOR YOU!"

"what kind of mission?"tenten asked

"we are sneaking into the village of the sound..we will be disguised..."Gai said in a loud wisper

"...as what?" neji asked anoyed

"neji... you will be a body gaurd, as me and lee are"

"..."

"ahem...what about me?"tenten asked kind of anoyed

"ohh yes of course!,how can i forget my beautiful youthfull flower of-"

"get on with it!!"tenten yelled

"yes ma'm..tenten...you shall be Kimoki, the princess of canshing castle!!!"

tenten snorted...than she noticed that he...was telling the truth...

"WHAT?!?!?!?"tenten yelled, wit a bit of a screech in her voice

"ok i said,...tenten you have to be Kimo-"

"i know what you said but why do _i _have to be the princess?!?!? why cant Lee be the princess?!?!?!"

"aww tenten you will make a great princess...and besides would you like to see lee in a Kimono(dress)!!!

Lee huffed and neji shivered...tenten had a disgusted look in her eyes...then her eyes grew very, very wide.

"I HAVE TO WERE A Kimono!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"of course tenten!! all princesses wear dresses!!!"

"but Gai!!!"

"yes tenten?"

"..."

"..."

"tenten!!!"they all yelled at once

She did a little jump at there sudden shout...

"I..I tenten...don't..Have...A Kimono..."

gasp!

"THAN WE SHALL GO BYE OUR YOUTHFULL TENTEN A BEASUTIFUL KIMONO!!!!!"

"_you _will bye tenten a kimono"neji added

"but...thinks...it is a part of the mission!!!!"

"no its not..."

"yes it is!"

"..."

" Than it is settled!!!_we _shall go bye tenten a beautiful kimono!!"

neji and tenten were thinking the same thing at this moment...why me cruel world WHY?!?!?!?

"we shall go tonight!!!"

"..when tonight?"tenten was starting to get unpatient

"ummmm...rite now!!!!"

"ughhhh!!!!"

"lets goooo!!!!!!!!!"

"fine...might as well get this over with"

neji just started walking toward the mall,tenten fallowed,then Gai then Lee..

this is gunna be a looong day...

**sorry it was sooo short!!!!!**

**i am not very good at paragraphs**

**try and tell me some ideas that would go good with the storrie!!!**

**i have a feeling it will be pretty long**

**XD**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. At the mall

they were now on there wonderfull journy to the mall...(yeah right)

tenten was sobbing the whole way thinking..she was thinking on what her dress would have to look like.

_'hmmmm.maybe something like..black...or red or something...gosh, i hate this!!!Why me!!why didnt narutos group go on this mission?!?!?im sure Sakura wouldn't mind wearing a Kimono...ughhhh!!the world officially hates me..yepp..and guess what world!!!?!?!? i hate you too!!!_

"tenten..."

_wah?!?!what was that?!?what happened_

"tenten..."

_neji?!?!?!oh my god..._

"tenten!!!"

than tenten snapped out of it and turned to the right to see a mad hyuga..a mad hyuga wich she likes...a lot...she didnt no why, but she was madly in-love with that stubern figuire that lies before her...but anyway...

"yes neji?!?"tenten asked a little too quikly

"stop daydreaming...were here"neji said with an anoyed voice

tenten looked up to see the biggest mall she has ever seen in her life!!!

"dang..."tenten mummbled

"LETS GO MY YOUTHFULL STUDENTS!!! WE SHALL GO TO THE BEST STORE I KNOW HERE!!!!"Gai sensei said

and they were off...

they were looking left and right trying to find a decent kimono store..just when

lee gasped...

"oh shit" tenten and neji spatt out

"GAI SENSEI!!!!GAI SENSIE!!! ITS THE PUPPY STORE!!!!WE MUST GO INSIDE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!"lee pouted making his puppy face, that might i say only a mother can love...or unfortunaly there dear sensei...

"awww..who can say no to that face!?!?!?!?!?!!?"gai sensei said with tears in his eyes

neji caughed, wich made tenten giggle, neji turned his head in response and did a little giggling himself

about a half an hour later they were out and lee was pouting because he couldnt get a puppy, he had his arms crossed and he huffed every now and again..tenten and neji were silently talking in the back about weapons and different tactects you can use in fighting,and neji was injoying himself...yes...maybe the young hyuga prodijy has feelings for a young weapons misstress...who knows?

it was silent for a while until ...of course...Gai had to break the silence...

"THERE IT IS!!!!TENTEN,MY YOUTHFULL FLOWER, YOU WILL GET YOUR BEAUTIFUL KIMONO HERE!!!!"Gai,with tears in his eyes, pointed toward a store call "kimonos r' us"

"oh…my…god…"tenten said getting louder with each word

yes they were very pretty kimonos, but not to tenten. They were dresses for gods sake!!!she just took a deep breath, and silently walked in with her hand behind her head gai sensei and lee eagerly fallowed, neji had his hands in his pockets and he looked bored but inside he was wondering how she would look…(oooooooohhh)

she actually didn't have to do any of the work, because gai sensei and lee were running around the store picking upp kimonos here to there they all piled them on tenten on the way.. than she was finally to the dressing room..but stopped and looked at all the dresses that were in here hands..she sighed and threw them all in the corner and went off to find her own..there in the corner of the room were kimonos that looked as if the belonged on Barbie dolls

she was walking down one of the isles when she saw something at the corner of her eye.. she turned around quickly and saw it… she actually thought it was … a little pretty….it was a white kimono with gold laces and it went down to were you can almost see her cleavidge it was slanted from the left knee traveling down to her right foot. It had a cloud on the right side that was outlined with gold also..

so she roughly took it off the hanger and stomped into the dressing room still a little depressed that she has to were a dress…

Gai sensei and lee were waiting paitently with determined looks on there faces..neji..didn't show it but he was quite interested

And then the moment came… tenten slowly walked out of the dressing room….

It was verry, verry quiet.. just when….


	3. The beautiful tenten

**thank you guyz for the reviews!!!i came back from chool and it was like bam!!!**

**lol**

**well anyway**

**heres the next chapter!!!!**

Gai (of course) shouted "MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF YOUTH HAS FINALLY GROWN INTO A BEAUTIFUL WOMEN OF YOUTH!!!"

tenten sweatdroped

lee had tears in his eyes and pumped his fists in the air "tenten!!!! Gai sensei is right!!! you have sprouted into a young women and soon you will have your first pe-"

tenten didnt let him finish the sentence because she punched him...

neji..oh man...he had his mouth wide open eyes bulging out of his head, his arms were slightly backward as he took a step back in suprise

"...uhhh...yeah...wow"is all neji could say

tenten pouted"do i look that bad to you neji?"

pretty fast neji yelled out "NO!!!"

"okayy then"she said kindof suprised, and happy in the inside

then tenten turned around to see every guy as far as the eye could see staring at her..there were also some boyfriends being smacked, but lets not get into that...then she noticed she forgot after she got out of the dressing room a girl insisted on fixing her hair and putting on a little bit of make up...tenten, didnt exspect this to happen though..she was furiated...

She yelled"STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!!"and then she stomped back into the store to change,fix her hair, and wipe off her make up.when she walked out she emideatly said

"i dont want it.."

"too late" neji said

"why?!"

"because they allready bought it.."he didnt mention the part that it was his idea

"WHAT?!?!? EVERYONE WILL BE STARING AT MEE!!!"

"hn"

tenten turned quikly to glare at Gai and lee

"tenten you look beautiful in that dress!!!! thats why we bought it for you!!"

"then im not wearing it!!!"tenten pouted

"its a order" gai said

"damn..."

she just grabbed the dress and quikly walked out. neji shrugged and fallowed, as gai and lee did...she was thinking, how owuld she get through this?!?!?!?and she new that her mom would also fix up her hair and put make up on her, and it will most likely look way better than how that gurl did it, she just put some eyeliner and lipgloss on her and curled her hair..this is going to be some mission she thought, on there way she saw neji was struggling to say something,

"neji?"

he imediatly snaped his head

"what?!?!"

"are you ok?"tenten couldnt help but let out a little giggle

"hehe..umm.im fine"

"okayyy if you say soo..."

neji means a lot to tenten and she actually was thinking about what neji would say about her look tomarrow she gave a dreamy sigh,neji smirked, she lloks cute when she thinks..hell to him she allways look cute

he just looked up at the stars and wondered how the mission would go..it was going to be tomarrow after all...

after they saud there goodbyes neji silently walked home and fell asleep dreaming about the mission...and maybe other things...(not sick things!!!)

**i tryed to make it a little longer after they were done at the mall :**

**i like typing stories !!!**

**give me some cool ideas to do in the story ok?!?!?**

**i still gatta think about my next chapter **

**so..yeah, till next time!!**

**XDDDD  
review!!!!**


	4. The mission day

**omg!!i got alot ov reviews from you guyz!!!!**

**thank you guyz!!!**

**and thank you **lilchibihina

**well here the second chappie!!!!**

**yeshhhh! **

**and **princess of storms **made a good point! they are sixteen! sorry i cut that ou**

**XP**

------------------with tenten------------------------------------------

tenten woke up early that morning, she slipped out of bed, took a shower, and brushed her teeth.She was on her way to the closet and when she opened it, the day dawned on her, there stood the dress, she glared at it for a moment, sighed and shrugged.She snapped it out of the closet to put it on, she did. she made sure she had her hidden weapons with her, and on her way out she looked in the mirror stoped, looked around to see that know body was there then she blew a kiss at the mirror and giggled all the way down the stairs.

Her mom was in the kitchen, she turned around and looked at her daughter and gasped,

"sweetheart?!?!?! you look beautiful!! this must be for a mission!!! _I _can't even get you to wear a kimono!! but theres something missing..."her mother sad

tenten gulped

"oh!!!! we must do your hair and you make up!! you will look so beautiful!!!"her mother spoke

"ughhhh, but mom!"

"no buts!!! now lets do your hair!!!"her mother squeeled

tenten crossed her arms and huffed, might as well i mean she is really early, so she just let her mom do her work...

thirty minutes passed

"ok bye huney!! have a nice mission!!!her mother waved as she left"

tentens hair was let down and waivey, it was sprayed with some sparkle spray so it gleamed, she had lip gloss on that was a clear but it just made her lips shine,she had a little bit of coverup on but it wasnt even noticable,she had dark eyeliner and maskara.

when she was walking down the street guys kept on looking at her, a few even asked her out, her face was so red by that time, then she entered the training area and found knowone in sight, she lloked at her watch it read 6:15 she didnt know when everyone else arrived because she was usually the last person there, she was guessing that they came at 6:30 so she just sat under a tree and took a nap

--------------------------with neji----------------------------------------

as usual neji woke up around 6:00 took a shower got dressed brushed his teeth, then ate breakfast,after he was done he walked outside Gai sensie and lee usually arived around 7:00, neji was allways there first and he would train and/or meditate. as he was on his way to the training grounds, when he kept on seeing guys with dreamy looks in their eyes and kept on running into stuff, neji kept on saying the same thing when he saw one of them...'get a girlfriend' but he didnt know who was causing all that camotion

he was now in the woods as he entered their training area, yet he saw something that usually wasn't there he looked at a dark figuire that lay under a tree, he cautiosly wallked over there and halfway he figuired out it was his dear team mate ,tenten, asleep..he walked over there and saw how beautiful she was , and of course the day was the perfect day outside the shade of the trees were everyware except the light beamed on her face, she looked so pretty neji got rid of his hormones and poked her on the shoulder

"tenten...tenten?..wake upp.."neji wisper

and suddenly her eyes were fluttering open and then she looked up at him and gave a sweet little smile.neji almost had a heart attack

----------------normal--------------------------------------------------

"neji?" tenten said in a tired voice

"what are you doing here so early?"neji asked as he helped her up

"i woke up early"

"ohh" they were now looking into each others eyes when suddenly...

"MY YOUTHFULL STUDENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

neji jumped while tenten gave a loud eep!...yes it was Gai sensei and lee...

"TENTEN!!! MY FLOWER!!! YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!!!!"Gai yelled

"GAI SENSIE IS RIGHT TENTEN!!!!"lee yeled pumping a fist into the air

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSIE!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

sunset, dolphins, ocean view, and a beautifull view (they got the whole she-bang!!!)

neji end tenten sweatdropped, and backed away while Gai and lee were having a 'hugging crying session'

"are my youthfull students ready for our mission?!?!?!?"

"yes we are gai sensei!!!"lee yeld

"hn"

"yeah.."

"i love the enthusiasm!! now lets go!!!" Gai yelled and turned toward the kanoha gates.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**sorry!!! i didnt really exspect it being this short!!!**

**i thought that i might have gotten to the mission part today!!!**

**well, yeah this is my second chapter i did today and it is really late and i am tired**

**i need some ideas!!!!**

**well yeah i will probably make the other chapter tomarow!!**

**so give me some good ideas i can wake up too ok?!?!?!**

**so yeah...**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**:P**


	5. the rules and arriving

**Hi again!!**

**thank you guyz for all the reviews!!!!**

**i got so many now!!!**

**yayz!!**

**and thank you for all of your ideas!**

**i actually got a pretty good idea and it kinda relates to all of your guyz ideas!!!**

**awsome huh?**

**well anyway, **

**back to the story!!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

as they were on there way to the Kanoha gates, guys' kept on staring at tenten, and wistling at her. she would blush madly , and neji would give that person a very, very, very cold stare, or just flip them off.they would just start running.they arived at the kanoha gate,

"so gai sensei whats our plan?"tenten asked

"we will enter the villiges main gates and of course you guys will be tentens body gaurds, you need to take you headbands off, so they wont notice we are leaf ninja,we will enter the front gate, as i said before, and head strait toward the palace, he should be located in there somewhere, for tomarows the grand ball, wich tenten will be attending...ummm...uhh oh..."

"what is it?"tenten asked worriedly as she took of her headband

"ummm hehe...umm yeah.. i ..umm, kinda forgot...something...that we have to do..."Gai said getting a little scared

"hn?" neji asked

"yeah, well ummmm... just remember this is a mission..ok-k?"gai was now keeping his distance between tenten and neji

"can you just tell us allready?!?!?!?!?!?!"tenten yelled

"ok...here i go...you, neji...will have to be...tenten's...umm how do i say this..._ok gai quik like a bandade..._date-to-the-ball!!!!!!!"

neji and tenten gasped, tenten felt a big rush of blood heading to her cheeks, neji did also, they looked at eachothers faces, _why us?!?!?!_Gai had his hands over his mouth like he just heard his mother was getting a divorce, or like he said something really bad...

"w- why?!?!" tenten asked

"its the rules!!! please dont hurt mee!!!"gai sqweeled\

tenten took a dea relaxing breath, as did neji

"Gai sensei..."tenten said calmly

"yes?"

"its, ok..."tenten breathed out

neji nodded and said"its a mission and we have to do it...i think we can pull through.."neji said also calmly

Gai was shocked, he was expecting them to yell at him or eaven get massive weapons throw in his direction, but... no...they were fine with it...wierd, he thought

"can we go now?"tenten asked

"OF COURSE MY YOUTHFULL STUDENT!!!!"gai yelled as he hopped into the trees

they fallowed his direction

30 minutes later they got there, the gaurd stared at tenten, neji glared at him and cracked his nuckles

"r-right, you are the princess kimoki, of canshing castle correct?"the gaurd asked

"yes...i am, now can you let me through?"tenten asked

"only after you tell me who these are?"the gaurd asked suspicioucly

"there my gaurds! you exspect a princess to come without gaurds? you are such a fool! now let us in!"she yelled

"y-yes, m'am"the gaurd said

and the big gates flung open, it was beautifull, there was a fountain in the middle of the place, and then there was a rode with shops, that lined the sides, and the farther you looked the mor elligant it was, there was a humungus castle at the top of a hill at the verry end, tenten smiled

as she walked in, a horse carrage came upp to her it was white and looked verry exspensive, she gladly walked in, as did her 'gaurds'

"great job ten-"

lee was cut off my tenten pushing her hand up against his jaw

"lee you bakka! my name is Kimoki!!!"tenten said in a loud wisper

"yes m'am"lee said shutting up

then the carraige stopped, tenten looked out the window and smiled, as did Gai. they walked out of the cairage..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**haha!! another cliffy!!!**

**yeshhh**

**the idea didnt get put into action yet, i actually made that up as i went**

**XDDD**

**well, yeah...**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**BWAHAHAHAAH!!!!**


	6. The Hotel!

**sorry it took a while...well if you call 4 days a while**

**well thats a long time for me!**

**i have aims testing so yeah**

**that will probably not effect my story though**

**i dont get homwork so yeah**

**anyway...**

**story time!!**

there it was..their hotel...it was like a sanctuary! tenten smirked then when she took a secondlook...and got wide eyed like she noticed something.

"GAI?!?!? WHOS PAYING FOR ALLL THIS?!" she screamed

gai smirked then showing everyone his thumb he says

"STUNADE-SAMA!!!!!"he now had a big grin

tenten did the little anime fall thingy...neji looked like he was quite used to houses that big..well he does live in the hyuga mansion! lee was jumping up and down clapping like a little girl. tenten sighed and grabbed her bags as did neji.. Lee was not quite over were the y were staying.

as tenten and neji walked inside there was a large desk right smack-dab in the middle of the room. and two stair cases at each side of the place..there was beautiful rich-like carpet on the ground and a line of flowered carpiting at the beggining of the door that lead to the desk, there three very beautiful a shandaleers at the top of the ceiling..and there was wonderful are and artifacts on the walls..there were some vaces on tables ,also some waiting couches..

tenten took a deep breath and walked forward, neji fallowed. as they arived at the desk the lady looked up at them, and smiled.

"princess kimoki... you will be staying at room 316 on the fourth floor." the lady said

she looked at neji

"this is your body gaurd yes?" neji twiched

"yes"

"than he shall be staying with you?"

yes."

"ok then..here you go" she smiled and handed them two keys

they took them and silently walked up the stairs..

ten minutes later...

"dang!!"tenten said as she finally got to the top floor panting

"there are so many stairs!!!"she said

(there are no elevatores yet!!!)

neji smirked than walked to the right, tenten fallowing

than they aproched a door..might i say a very..very.. large door that had the numbers printed 316 on it in fancy letters. tenten smiled and unlocked the door, she silently walked in, then droped her baggs and gasped... it was bigger than her house!!!! it was a beautiful room with wight carpeting and flowers, it had pictures hanging on the wall, of different flowers and nature like things..tenten was delited, she put on a big smile and walked toward a door to see that it lead to her master bedroom. it was also big and elegant. she just sighed, getting used to it all, and slammed her bags on the bed. she plopped on it as well. she looked at the ceiling and smiled, she was starting to like this princes thing.

"man..."

then neji walked in with gai and lee behind her and it looked as if they were pushing neji into the room

"what is it?" tenten asked

"i forgot one last thing!!!!!" Gai said

"what?!" tenten was worried for her own sake

"there are only two bedrooms!!!!!"Lee yelled

tenten gasped _why me?_

"you and neji will be sharing a bedroom now have fun!!!!" gai yelled, pushed neji into the room and slammed the door\\

_what did he mean by 'have fun?' _tenten thought

neji glared at the door for a moment looked at tenten and soffened

he put his things in the corner

tenten laughed

"what?"neji not asked but more like demanded

tenten calmed down

"well your making this situation look all that bad , but hey! atleast we wont be sleeping with Gai or Lee!!"tenten said giggling every few words

neji smirked

"ok" he simply said and walked into the bathroom

tenten looked at the clock and noticed it was allready seven o-clock...than she walked up to the dresser to find some silk pajamas...but wait...tenten pulled one out and gasped._ i am not wearing this!!!_ it stopped about one foot above the knee. (which is pretty far up if you tell me) it had a V shaped top so you can see most of her cleavage.she blushed madly and ran to her bags. she dug threw all of them looking for some pajamas but found nothing but normal cloths and weapons

she groaned

neji walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but long black pajama pants..o shirt..it showed of his toned upper area and abs. tenten lushed and looked away._ i have to sleep in the SAME bed as him!!!! _she thought and then she looked at _her _pajamas...her face was now a dark shade of pink as she grapped her pajamas and stomped into the bathroom

"whats her problem.."neji mumbled

boy was he in for it

while tenten was in the bathroom changing she was naming all the curse words in the book and then looked in the mirror..it was very tight, it showed of _her_ toned body, and she tried to pull it down but that just made it show more of her breasts so she quikly pulled it back up. i mean sure it was comfotable but not when neji was in the same bed as her!!!! she just slowly walked toward the door and put her hand on the doorknob and twisted it very slowly.. and creaked the door open...

**haha i love doing this to you guyz!!!!!!!!!!!**

**well anyway!!**

**i am going to try and make this story pretty long, so sorry about the short chapters!!!!**

**well...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**:P**


	7. the awakening

**sorry for the long wait!**

**well yeah i have to use my sisters computer**

**the aims is gone**

**my cat died**

**so yeah theres alot going on**

**well anyway!!! thanx for the reviews!!!11**

**story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

neji was silently reading a book, tenten tensed

ten-?"neji started

.. looked up...gasped.. got a nose bleed.. farted...than passed out.. tenten was terrified! did Neji... _the _Hyuga Neji, just pass out? tenten blushed furiously than to her suprise, broke out in laughter. she was tearing as she fell on the floor.. took a few deep breaths than looked at the passed out neji, went into the bathroom took out a wash cloth and cleaned up his nose bleed than got under the covers, she was delighted by the warmth that was accompaning her by Neji.. it didnt take long to fall asleep... its going to be a long day tomarrow

...morning...

Neji woke up to be greeted by the morning sun, he sighed and tried to get up, but wait... there was something wrong...why couldnt he get up? he cautiously looked down and saw tenten laying on top of him... wait correction she was _sprawled _accross neji with _her _head laying on _his _chest.he didnt want to move and wake her up, he felt heat rise to his cheeks. so he just layed there, staring at her silently sleeping.. he felt him smile inside, she looked so pretty with her hair down he twiddled a piece of her hair in between his fingers

and took a nap

tenten woke not a while later, and found how warm she was..._too_ warm.. than she lloked up and gasped she flung into the air and fell off the bed and fell on her head...neji emmediatly woke up.

"owie" she wined

"what did you do?"

'i fell off the bed!"

"why?" neji was pretebding like he didnt know

tenten huffed and shook it off

"t-there was a bug on the wall...ummm, i thought it was a bee.. but it was a fly!"tenten said, you can tell she was lying but neji let it go

"oh... are you allright?"

"just... fine" she said as she got up

she went into the bathroom so she can get dressed into her dress put her makup on and so-on, neji just silenlt got dressed in the room knowing how long it takes tenten to get ready, he can hear her naming all the cuss words in the book because she was brushing her hair, he silently laughed and went to go make some breakfast.

she walked out and saw some beautifully made breakfast on the table, she licked her lips and charged ( well not really.. she just walked quickly) and sat down and chowed Neji walked in wearing a... tux?! tentens mouth dropped

"Gai sensie made me wear it for the ball" he said anoyed

tenten giggled, as he sat down to eat his breakfast, and his eyes scrolled to tentens plate, and looked up with a holy-cow-how-did-you-eat-that-so-fast look

"you are a very good cook" she laughed

"ah" he smiled

she loved it when he smiled, she treasured every moment he did, it would allways brighten her day, so she watched him eat, he would look up every once and a while, he would see her dreamy stare but when she noticed he was looking at her she would turn her head and give off a little blush, he mentaly smiled... when he was done he cleaned there dishes ( what a gentleman!) and then they sat down. waiting for that one moment preparing for it... here it comes... here it comes...

" GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFULL STUDENTS!!!!!"

and bingo

"YOU LOOK SO YOUTHFUL AND WONDERFUL THIS FINE MORNING!" Gai yet again screamed

"when are we going to go Gai sensie? whats the plan?" tenten asked getting straight to the point

"of caurse" gai said in a lower tone

"tenten, you shall distract the prince while we head into the head quarters, and you have to keep him distracted untill we are out. Neji will be accompaning you just incase something happens, inside the headquarters we most likely will find the person we are looking for... komoio takamashi" he said wispering

"yes sir" tenten said

they got there weapons secure and got ready for this long journy... but they didnt know what was going to happen now did they?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**yes i know it was short... and i think they are all going to be that way**

**sorry**

**but i will try to type them more so you guys dont have to wait so long**

**well yeah...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**:P**


	8. the bad happening

**Hey sorry for such the long update!!!**

**i really am :**

**i had to have time to think**

**as you know there is a lot going on so yeah,**

**read!!!**

**:P**

----------------------------------------------------------AT THE BALL--------------------------------------------------------------------------

" ok Gai sensei do you have any clue what the person lookes like?" tenten asked at the side of her mouth"No, tenten not yet. But it will show us the picture of the guy in the files down stairs in the head quarters as i said. now go. Me and Lee will be just fine.""Hai." tenten and neji said, as the two beautiful green beasts dissapeared

"Lets go tenten" neji said"ok" then they were off to distract th prince so he wouldnt see Gai and lee sneaking threw the door to meet the steps going down to the head quarters. And there he is, someone all of the girls would fall for longish brown hair, green eyes and a of cours princey kind of outfit on, but tenten had no interest in him what so ever. she just shrugged and walked toward him, the way he looked at her, you can tell, _He_ was interested, his eyes were full of lust.he silently got off his chair and walked toward tenten, and to tentens suprise he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Neji fumed

"Hello yung lady.You are looking quite beautifull this evening." he commented"shall i ask your name?""kimoki kagurashi, the princess of the canshing castle" she tried to sound interested until Neji stepped up beside her. "And this is my date, Hankoge tonoshi." she smiled sweetly toward Neji

"oh?... is thats so."he asked a little dissapointed"would i lie to the prince?" tenten asked"of course you wouldn't" he answered"i believe you" he said with a little anger waiting in his voice. neji smirked and rapped his arm around tentens waist wish made her blush a dark crimson.

tenten shook it off and smiled and then coughed "do you need some punch?" the prince asked"yes, please. i am quite famished" she smiled

"then I-" the prince started"I will get you some" neji suprisingly finished"ok, well you to _are _together"the prince said, Neji scoled him then left as he was by the punch table he was looking at the entrance waiting for Gai and lee"

----------------------------------------------with Gai and Lee----------------------------------------------------------------

"Lee! we have successfully made it threw the doors!" Gai sensie said in a loud wisper"yes Gai sensie now we have to find the file of komoio takamashi" they wer looking threw the files and then they found it they jumped up and down excidedly then opened it there were many pages, " here it says he is very interested in yung beautiful women" gai exclaimed pointing at the qote. then they flipperd the page and gasped, this couldn't be happening.. they saw the picture...

"n-no" gai sensie said

we have to go tell neji and tenten before its too late

then they ran out of the door to be greeted by Neji

-------------------------------------------------normal-------------------------------------------------------------

"did you find him?"neji asked concerned

Gai practdidly shoved the papers into his hand neji looked down and then clutched the papers

the picture he saw was the one and only price, prince takamashi.

they were running as fast as they could and they stopped to where they were, nobody was there neji turned on his byukugunand looked around frantacky and then he saw what he didnt want to see most, the prince hopping threw the trees in a very fast speed... with tenten hanging unconsious over his shoulder

"NO!" Neji cried as he ran outside and looked around some more... tenten was not in site any more, he fell to his knees and atsrted punching the ground making it crack. Lee and gai new what was happening...He took tenten...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ughhh!!!!**

**curse me for another short chapetr!!!!**

**curse me!!!!!**

**well im sorry but i usually wait atleast i get five more reviews before i start the next chapter**

**i guess this was kinda a cliffy**

**well anyway**

_**REVIEW!!!!!**_


	9. The Cabin

**Heyyy, sorry for the long Wait!!** **it took a while because i started to make videos on youtube**   
**Well anyway lets get to the story** **hope you injoy!!!** **---------------------------------------with tenten----------------------------------------------------------------** "mmmm" tenten moaned and started rubbing her sore spott on the right side of her head..."W-Where am I?"the she started trying to collect all the information that happened..She gasped in remembrance.   
_flash back_   
_"So, my young lady...I would like to show you the beautiful garden outside. I am sure you will like it.." He said with a smirk...tenten lookes suspiciously but decided to go along right when she got outside, she was bewildered by all of the beautiful flowers_   
_she turned around to give him a polite comment on his well doings but only found a candlestick hitting the side of her Head. She flew onto the ground and was loosing conciousness with her eyes half way open she looked threw a crack in the wall and saw Neji talking to Gai sensei and Lee..._ _her saying in a voice barely above a wisper"Neji" is all she remembered before she fell completely unconcious_   
_ End flashback_   
She quicky tried to get up but found herself chained to the bead she was on. It was not a very comfortable bed. She looked around the small room and saw a door by the far end corner. The room was empty but it had a dangling light swaying back a forward and it was pretty old so it made the room look a bit yellow.   
"what is this? Saw?" she said irritaded still trying to free herself from the chains. "Damnit, Its no use." she said looking around the room once more. she found out all of her weapons were gone and her Kimono was all messed up and dirty. she sighed,"DMNIT! I am allways the one left helpless. They allways have to save me! Why can't i be the one thats smart enough to tell a sphico from a fuggen prince!!"   
She felt tears sting her eyes...no.. she was not going to cry!...but too late a single tear rolled down her cheek. She bit her lip trying to stop them from coming but it didn't work. She looked like sakura when she was trying to stop sasuke from hurting a nin. She balled her fists and started banging them on the bed."DAMNIT!"   
----------------With Neji----------------------------- "Gai sensei We have to go find her!"Neji yelled."Yes, We Do Neji. Lee lets go." "Hai, Gai sensei!" And with that they were off.Neji was looking frantackly a/n I don't know how to spell that... When he felts sudden chakra coming toward them." We have company!" Neji said as he landed on the ground waiting for them to come out..And they did. He kept fighting them off but they were still coming." Neji! Go find tenten!! Me and Lee will fight these ones off untill They are done with! We will meet up with you later!" Neji just nodded and took off.   
He was going to find tenten... He has too... he turned on his byukugan and started to look around untill he found a cabin.. He leaped down and ran toward it. He slammed in the door "TENTEN?!" there was know answer. He ran into a ifferent room. "TENTEN?!" still know answer. He looked around the cabin looking for any signs if she was here or not.   
he found a fragment of her dress that nust have rippet off. It was hanging from a hat rack. He was so confused and kept looking around.he was backing up and accedentally backed up into a drawer and a whole bund of stuff fell down including marbles. He sighed and he started toward the door thinking he must have taken her somwhere else but looked back and saw all of the marbles gathered at the middle of the floor. Where a carpet was placed   
He lifted up the carpet and saw a handle. He smirked..   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Well there you have it!! The...umm..9th Chapter!**   
**Sorry its another short one...but...I guess thats how i am **   
**I am gunna wait for 5 reviews again so if you want to see the 10TH chapter,**   
_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**_


	10. The unexpected

**Hey!**

**you guys reviewed a lot!**

**Thank you!**

**Haha well,**

**lets get to the story shall we?**

**alright**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji quickly opened the ground door and started running down rocky steps.It was getting colder as he got farther. When he got to the bottom it looked like a rock cave and there was one long way infront of him, so with out thinking he bursted down the way. There were torches keeping the cave lit as he ran down to a opening. There were three ways he cursed to himself."Byukugan!"He looked around but couldn't see anything..The walls were lined with lead

"Damnit"He quickly bursted threw the middle one and took a few sharp turns, only to see a door, he quickly ran to it and slammed it open. There on the bed was tenten chained with a cloth over her mouth and roped over her feet. "Tenten!!!" And with that her eyes flew open. They looked hopefull. Neji broke the chains over her hands and untied the cloth over her mouth. She undid the rope on her feet by herself.

"what did he do to you?" He asked, no it sounded more like he demanded, she didn't answer she just smirked. ?!. Then she punched him in the face and he went flying across the small room. "tenten?! What was that for?!" She smirked again and charged at him with a kunia. He grabbed a hold of her arma nd swung it around to her back. "What did he do to you?!" and then she untwisted her arma and jumped back to the door, wich opened as a figuire walked in. It was the prince. "Ahhh, hello Neji-san"

"How did you know my real name?" Neji demanded "Well it was the only name that would be heard out of this girls mouth. 'Neji this, Neji that, Neji is going to save me! Blah,blah, blah. Luckely I puth her under my spell. She belongs to _me _now" He smirked. Neji looked in disbelief then looked toward tenten, she had a blank face and was looking at neji. He can tell she was still in there.

"tenten.." He wispered"How do you get her out of this spell?!" He commanded "You can't...You half to...kill her." Neji's eyes opened in shock. "no..." "Yes...You see it can't wear off, Its here forever and i want you..Neji, to fight her. And lets see who wins."" And what if i win?" "I will dispatch the spell, I am the only one who can do it" He smirked. Neji glared, hard."I will except. And i _will_ Get tenten back...

"ok go out to the training yard at the back of the cave, we will meet you there, and with that he dissapeared. Tenten was standing there."tenten" neji walked forward and reached his hand out. But tenten backed up and poofed away."Damnit!!!!!" He punched the wall so hard his nuckles bleed. Than, he too dissapeared, on his way to the most important fight in, His life...Well thats what he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**sorry but i am soooooo tired!!!**

**I will do the next chapter soon ok?**

**ok**

_**5 REVIEWS!!!!!**_


End file.
